


Serenity

by SebastianStan



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Evolution of medicine, Future Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianStan/pseuds/SebastianStan
Summary: Ben thinks about how much his life has changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the Liontrust chat for this. I dont know why I had such inspiration and motivation to write this, but I had to and I did.
> 
> Please, Do not let either of them find this.

Ben rubbed his belly, thinking back on how he got to this point. He could hardly believe it.

 

They had been married for a few years now. A surprising outcome for doing one movie together. But after Warcraft had finished, Ben and Travis just couldn't stay away from each other. Despite their twelve year age difference, they had a lot in common and spent many nights talking to each other or texting over the phone when they were busy during other films. For being such a big handsome guy, Travis was incredibly shy but extremely sweet and Ben couldn't help but fall in love. 

 

They had been dating for almost two years before Travis asked the question. Nothing fancy or extravagant, that wasn't his style, just a quiet night together. Of course Ben had said yes. They kept it quiet, neither of them wanting to announce their engagement or make a big deal with a wedding. Questions were asked, of course, when the both of them showed up with rings on their fingers, their friends were bound to find out. 

 

The media had been surprisingly calm about it. Same sex marriages were becoming less of a commodity. They didn't feel the need to hide themselves. 

 

Times were changing. The world was changing and three years after they were married, an extraordinary thing happened. Scientists discovered a way to allow men to carry their own biological children. It opened up a huge opportunity for thousands of couples, not just same sex, and Ben was absolutely fascinated.

 

Children hadn't been a big part of his life, but the way he saw Travis interact with them made him wonder what it would be like with his own. Their own. Now that it was possible.

 

It took him weeks to build up the courage to ask. Bringing a child into this would change their lives, but Ben was more than willing to give up anything to have this with Travis. As long as it did to bring the subject up, Travis took just as long to give an answer. Ben had been worried he would say no, that he had ruined things and scared him off. But Travis had come back, smiling finally, and agreed.

 

They waited still, a few months to readjust their lives, their careers, to accommodate this new chapter they were about to start. Ben knew his acting would have to put on hold for a few months, a year even, but he also knew it would be more than worth it. To hold a new life, that was equally his and Travis’.

 

The procedure was surprisingly easy, Ben had been home the very next day. It took a week before the real thing could happen, but when it did, they didn't leave the bed for two days. Two weeks later they got their answer.

 

It worked.

 

A new life was growing in his belly. It was fascinating and frightening at the same time and Ben couldn't be happier. Travis was incredibly doting, always making sure he was feeling well and bringing him anything he needed. It should of been annoying, like a mother hen hovering, but it wasn’t. Travis trusted him to know when his body had a enough for the day, when he just wanted to be alone and relax.

 

When it came to the months he could no longer be out acting, Ben stayed in the apartment most days. Though things were changing, society still needed to get use to seeing pregnant men out on the streets. Their life suddenly became oddly domestic and normal. Travis would come home to him after a long day of work or interviews, cuddle with him on the couch while they watched tv. 

 

Of course not everything was sunshine and rainbows. His body was changing, aches and pains he wasn't use to were becoming a common occurrence as the months passed by. He was finding a new respect for women who have done this multiple times. He isn't sure he'd want to do this a second time, but he wouldn't give up this first chance for the world. Travis did his best to help him feel better, massages and kisses, an endless amount of love. It worked for the most part, but when it didn’t, ben still appreciated the gesture, enjoying the attention anyway.

 

Tonight he lay in bed, waiting for Travis to come home, his belly round and large now, getting close to the eighth month. The movement inside had calmed down for now as he smoothed a hand over the skin. The time was getting close and Ben was getting nervous. Not just for the birth itself but raising a whole other person, teaching them about the world and life, through the bad stuff and the good. It's going to be hard, he knows, but he is glad he won't be alone.

 

Lost in his thoughts, he hardly hears when the door opens. Travis is quiet when he moves and soon the bed is dipping with his weight. Ben opens his eyes to him, smiling into their usual greeting kiss. 

 

_ “How was your day? _ ” It is mundane but neither of them care. A large hand lays over his stomach, caressing it as he had done before.

 

_ “Not long now, hm?” _

 

“ _ They were quiet until you came home _ .” Ben tries to joke, wincing as the baby wakes back up with a kick. Travis’ warm hand continues to rub over the skin as he lays down next to Ben. The movement quieting down once again.

  
The apartment is peaceful now, the night soothing as they lay side by side in their bed.The only sound now to break the silence is their lazy kisses and the rustle of fabric. 


End file.
